


taking a break

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Mornings like this are rare between the two of them; sometimes it feels like, even though they live together, they never get to see one another. Naturally, when an opportunity such as today arises, where neither of them have any responsibilities, they make the most of it.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	taking a break

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request a while back on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), 'I need a fic where they’re finally taking a break and just taking care of each other and relaxing', so sorry it took so long but I hope this is what you were looking for!!

Tim woke to the smell of bacon flooding the room through a crack in the bedroom door, their threadbare drapes allowing the room to be lit in a bright morning glow. The muffled traffic from the street below was almost enough to lull him back to sleep, until the faint hum of a deep voice floated by. Tim groaned, pushing himself into an upright position and smiling when he recognised the song Jimmy was singing along to.

Throwing the covers back, deciding that a day off means zero chores get done – making the bed included – Tim picks up the nearest pair of boxers and slips them on, along with one of Jimmy's many plaid shirts. Being the unnecessarily tall, muscular guy that he is (“It’s all that heavy-lifting at the bar” Jimmy insist) means his clothes always hang loose on Tim. Jimmy seems to have no problem with this, however.

Padding his way bare-footed to the kitchen, drawn in by the intoxicating smell of food as his stomach grumbles impatiently, Tim runs a hand through his undoubtedly dishevelled hair.

He finds Jimmy stood by the oven, swaying absent-mindedly to the music as he flips the bacon and cracks an eggs into the pan. He's only wearing a pair of loose-fitted sweatpants, the elastic well-worn on them so that they hang dangerously low on his hips.

  
Coming up behind him, Tim wraps his arms around Jimmy’s bare torso and leans his chin on his shoulder. “Mornin'.”

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Jimmy smiles, easing back into him and twisting to brush their lips together. “You get enough beauty sleep?”

Tim pinches his side, “Hey, I don’t need no beauty sleep.” Jimmy hums, not sounding convinced, but Tim can feel the vibrations of a silent laugh run through him. “How long’s food gonna be?”

“Depends,” Jimmy says, carefully picking a smaller piece of bacon from the pan and lifting it to Tim’s mouth so he can take it. Tim does so happily. “You want an egg?”

“Obviously.” he speaks, not caring to finish his mouthful first.

“About five more minutes then.” Jimmy cracks another egg into the pan, “Can you grab some plates and sort coffee?”

“Sure.” As he pulls away from Jimmy he presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, ruffling up his hair and smiling when it remains stuck up like he'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Jimmy swats his hand away with a groan but doesn’t make a move to fix his hair.

Getting two plates out from the cupboard across the kitchen and flicking the coffee pot on to start on their coffee, Tim leans against the counter and watches as Jimmy finished up their breakfast. Mornings like this are rare between the two of them; sometimes it feels like, even though they live together, they never get to see one another. What, with Tim’s demanding job with the Marshals and Jimmy's irregular hours working for Boyd, their schedules rarely match. Naturally, when an opportunity such as today arises, where neither of them have any responsibilities, they make the most of it.

  
Meaning they usually stay cooped up in their little apartment enjoying each other's company. Granted, some days they’ll go out; both of them enjoy hiking and they’ve had a few fishing trips together. There had even been a time last year when they’d both booked a week off and disappeared out of state to the nearest beach, staying in a quaint lodge and taking late night strolls by the sea.

  
Jimmy plates their food up just as the coffee is brewed and Tim pours it out into two mugs – two sugars for himself and just a dash of milk for Jimmy.

They sit at the table squeezed into the room, only enough room for two people, eating in a comfortable silence for the most part. Tim hooks his ankle with Jimmy's and laughs when Jimmy raises an eyebrow at him with a smile.

“So,” he says, waving a forkful of egg as he speaks and not missing the way Jimmy watches cautiously. Trust Tim to fall for a neat freak. “What’s the plans for today?”

Jimmy slides his foot up the inside of his leg, socked foot nudging at his thigh with a casual smirk. “I don’t know about you but I was thinking shower and a blowjob then not moving from the couch other than to order take-out later.” 

Tim laughs, taking a sip of his coffee and purposefully licking the spilt drop from his lips. “How about more than just a blowjob?”

Jimmy quirks a brow at him, “You sure you’re up for that?”

“I think I can handle it.”

“As long as we don’t end up in the emergency room.”

Tim groans, face flushing at the memory. “That was one time! And who’s fault was it that I slipped?”

“Yours.” Jimmy smirked, taking a bite from his food and not looking sorry in the slightest.

“Fuck you,” Tim laughed, kicking his boyfriend's shin. It _hadn't_ been his fault; Jimmy had been the one that insisted they didn’t need a goddamn bath mat. How wrong he'd been. He’s still sure Raylan doesn’t believe his story about how he ended up in a fucking leg cast for six weeks.

And he refuses to return to the emergency room after the nurse had given him a knowing look when they'd both stumbled over some sorry excuse for what happened. 

“You wish.” Jimmy muttered, sending him an over-the-top wink as he cleared their plates away and dumped them in the sink, leaving them for tomorrow's chores. Tim followed suit, taking one last swig of his coffee before standing. 

When he joined Jimmy by the sink, he wasn’t surprised as two hands came to his hips and tugged him closer – tripping over his own feet in the haste to stay upright and almost collapsing against Jimmy's chest. Jimmy looked down at his shirt, face growing fond as he readjusted the material to sit better and smoothing his hands down the front. 

“You look cute in this.” He said, looping his arms around Tim's waist and pulling them flush together. 

“Not cute,” Tim countered, craning his head to meet Jimmy's eyes, “Manly.”

Jimmy huffed out a breathy laugh, dipping his head to capture Tim’s lips in a sweet kiss. Tim sighed into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he all but melted into the body pressed against his, his arms coming up to wrap around Jimmy's neck. Hands slid down to cup his ass as a tongue licked it’s way into his mouth, the taste of bacon and coffee oddly endearing. Tim responded greedily, circling his tongue around Jimmy's and moaning when he Jimmy took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently. 

When Jimmy pulled away, chest heaving and face flushed, he flashed Tim a wicked grin. “Cute.” He pressed a wet kiss to Tim's forehead, sending a surge of warmth through Tim's chest. He leant closer, following as Jimmy's lips left his skin. 

“Shower,” he demanded, fingers tugging at Jimmy’s hair a little rougher than before. “Now.”

“Aye aye, Deputy.” Jimmy smirked, laugh echoing through the apartment when Tim hit him on the arm and pushed him down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I will support this rarepair 'til the day I die! I adore them <3
> 
> Tysm for reading, any kudos/comments are hella appreciated!!


End file.
